1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracer cotrol system which permits setting of an optimum range of tracing in accordance with the configuration of a model to ensure efficient tracer control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional tracer control systems, the position of a limit switch is preadjusted in accordance with the configuration of a model and when the limit switch is activated by the movement of a tracer head, a pick feed is carried out and then the trace direction is reversed. Accordingly, the trace range becomes equal to a maximum length of the model in the trace direction, leading to the defect that unnecessary tracing increases in the case of a model having a partly projecting configuration. In addition, the limit switch operates mechanically, and hence it has the defect of low reliability.